


A New Life Begins

by TheWIERDDOne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWIERDDOne/pseuds/TheWIERDDOne
Summary: Harry Potter.Boy-Who-Lived, Conquer of Evil, Defeater of Voldemort. Someone who not only single-handedly dueled the most famous dark wizard, Voldemort, not one but five times. Someone that was held on a higher pedestal because of one night; a night that he couldn't remember, one where he lost his parents.Harry was and still is a powerful wizard, but with so much power comes responsibility and consequences.* * *Attending Hogwarts was a dream come true for Harry Potter, but it had its downside. For one, he could not make a decision or do anything productive without being criticized or belittled. So when he decides to tell his best friends, Ron and Hermione, that he pitches for the other team...well you should know what's going to happen.The experience that he goes through makes him open his eyes; he realizes that things are what they seem. With his godfather and parents dead, friends turned against him, he turns to a higher force.Over the summer, he decides to take matters into his own hands; to decide his own fate and not let others choose for him. So he makes a wish that changes everything.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, 

Before doing my traditional speech, let's get some things straight first: One, I have took this book down and rewritten the chapters, so there will be new/edited content. Two, there will be a same-sex relationship and possibly more in the future of this book. Lastly, there will be smut but only in the later chapters because I don't want to move to fast. 

Moving forward, if you have skipped over the summary, tags, or book cover, this is, in fact, a Harry Potter fanfiction crossover. Therefore, the characters and settings do not belong to me, but the original authors, unless I create characters or settings of my own. This warning covers the whole book because I'm too lazy to write it over and over again. This fanfiction will consist of my ideas and mine only. Please do not copy or post my book on another website without my permission. I do, however, allow translations of this fanfiction, but please get my permission first.

Updates for this fanfiction are completely random, so keep your eyes and ears open for any announcements I post because you don't know when I might update. In fact, you may want to follow me just so that you can see the announcement, but you don't have to since it was a suggestion.

If you like this story, don't be shy vote or whatever is it that you do here and comment to show your appreciation. Things like this make me feel warm inside knowing that someone out there likes my book and will continue to read it. I do accept feedback, so again don't be shy. If you feel like I have made a mistake, then comment and I will see whether or not I need to fix it. 

Before you continue to the story, if you would like to message me then do so. I'm always open to conversation and making new friends. If you need someone to talk to, need help with ideas for an upcoming book, etc then feel free to message me because I'm willing to help. Down below I will list my social media and Wattpad username, so if you ever feel the need to talk then again message me.

Thanks,

TheWIERDDOne

* * *

Tumblr: thewierddone

Instagram: thewierddone

Wattpad: TheWIERDDOne

Snapchat: yoitsjericha


	2. One

** Gryffindor Tower **   
** Boys Dormitory **

  
Warmth.

That was all that I could feel as I stood before the window located in the boy's dormitory. Blood red curtains fluttered like wings as a warm breeze blew through the open window. With the sun on my face, warming my insides as the sunlight caressed my face, I looked over Hogwarts grounds that bustled with little activity.

The sun was a fickle thing I suppose, giving off light so that those who roam this planet may see. So that nature could grow wild and free. So that people like me, touch starved and lost, can feel the gentle heat all over us as we come to the decision that although we may be lost, we are unrestricted of the social standards that society has placed. That we are whole even if sometimes we feel as if we are broken like shards of shattered glass. We are united. We are ourselves and that's all that matters.

As I stood there, basking in the light, I thought about what had happened this year at Hogwarts. One, Sirius Black, a somewhat brotherly figure and godfather, had died leaving me alone without rescue from hell, also known as the Durlsey's.

He had wanted to gain guardianship over me, but that couldn't happen for two things: one, he was still an escaped convict and two, he had been killed before his name could be cleared of any wrongdoing. But most of all is what happened after our exams. I had decided to share a part of me with my closest friends, Ron and Hermione.

For once in my life, I had been optimistic about the reactions my friends would give, but I guess all you had to do was anticipate the worst in all things. One would think that after everything, Ron, Hermione, and I have been through, this little fact wouldn't tear our friendship apart but then again you would be wrong. I had found out some truths that day, some that made me rethink the times we shared and how we all first met.

Shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of these thoughts and memories, but each time they came back stronger until all I could do was stand there, watching it play over and over again before my eyes.

\- & -

_With only the flickering flames in the fireplace to keep me company in the deserted Gryffindor common room, I waited for my friends of three years to arrive: Ron and Hermione. The letter I sent should have been received by now and if so, they should be on their way. I knew that they were coming because why not? They've never turned me down before and should know that this was an important meeting. Ron and Hermione should be here any minute, but time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace._

_As I paced before the fireplace with only chairs and a loveseat as my audience, I tried to figure out some way to tell them. Should I be blunt and spit it out once we got the pleasantries out of the way? Should I ease them into it by asking their opinions on the subject? Or should I even tell them at all?_

_My thoughts turned down a darker path as long-forgotten insecurities clawed their way to the surface_. _Such things had me worrying because deep down inside of my heart, I knew that I was making a mistake. Even though everything inside of me was warning me against this, I tried to push through and see where this would go because of one thing: Ron and Hermione were my friends, so they wouldn't judge me over a small piece of myself, right?_

_With that, I halted my pacing before shaking my head as I sprawled across the loveseat. I then decided right then and there that whatever happens, happens. I had wanted to come out with a planned speech but that was overrated. Maybe I could just ease them into it before I sprouted out a long speech that probably didn't make a lot of sense._

_The creaking of a door pulled me out of my worrying. I rushed to fix my appearance but slowed down as I didn't want them to think anything was wrong. After all, the least I looked scared of what was to come then they wouldn't have much to worry about. The sound of footsteps drew closer as Ron and Hermione came further into the room until they were standing a few feet away from me. I slowly stood up to greet them, so they wouldn't know anything was up._

_We quickly exchanged greetings and hugs then sat down in our respected chairs, the loveseat for me. After a few minutes of small talk, Hermione decided to get straight to the point which she was known for._

_"So Harry, why did you ask us to meet you here? Is something wrong?"_

_"Yeah mate is there something wrong? Because the letter you sent was rushed and didn't sound right to me."_

_As I looked at both of their faces, the feeling about me making a mistake resurfaced but I quickly pushed it back down. I knew that the time had come and I no longer could avoid the subject. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my Gryffindor courage, and looking into there eyes, I said,_

_"Ron, 'Mione, you know that we've been friends for a long time, right? And sometimes friends keep secrets from each other whether or not it's intentional or to keep one safe. It's been eating me up-"_

_"Get on with it mate," said Ron as he interrupted my not so planned speech._

_Shaking my head slightly, I gave a little laugh before blurting it out._

_"I'm gay, mate. I've always been."_

_When I said this, their expressions changed to an expressionless mask that you would find on a Slytherin. They looked at me for a few minutes, searching for what I didn't know. Maybe to see if this was a big prank that I planning on them. They must have found something in my expression because they burst out laughing. That made me frown as I could see that Ron and Hermione weren't taking me seriously._

_"Are you serious?" Ron asked through his laughter._

_"No that was my godfather."_

_The two of them looked at each other then at me clearly coming to a realization that they were not being pranked and they had mistaken my words as something to laugh at. Hermione quickly apologized and Ron was just nodding his head at what she said, probably not able to say those two little words without his pride getting in the way. After the confusion was cleared, Hermione went into investigation mode._

_"So how long have you known you were gay?"_

_"Actually I've known since I was nine. When every guy was looking at girls, I was too busy admiring them."_

_The questions kept coming and I could feel myself slowly relax as I answered them as truthfully as I could. A dangerous mistake on my part since after all the questions were answered, we were back to square one; silence and masks of indifference._

_As the silence progressed, I started to fidget in my seat unable to sit still. The longer the silence progressed, the more my inner battle raged on. The feeling of this being a mistake surfaced and refused to be squashed back into the back of my mind. I was just starting to bite my lower lip when Ron broke the never-ending silence._

_"Mate, when you first called us to meet you, I honestly thought something was wrong, but now I can say I was wrong. I can't believe that you're gay even if you claim to be because I had always thought you would end up with Ginny just like Dumbledore promised. I mean it's unnatural to be what you are. Why would you choose to be a fairy? A poof? What you are and what you choose to be doesn't exactly sit well with me and I have to say I don't think this friendship can continue."_

_"Dumbledore said what?" I asked._

_Instead of Ron answering, Hermione then decided it was her time to speak._

_"Dumbledore promised that you would end up with Ginny and she could be Lady Potter. We were friends with you just because he promised us some things in return: fame, money, a promising career and well for me, a high position in the Ministry. We never actually wanted to be friends with you because we, Ron and myself, knew that we might be killed by You-Know-Who. Why waste a life of opportunities if we were going to be killed being friends with you?" She shook her head, "I mean that's not what I wanted but I only did it because of Dumbledore. Honestly, I can't believe that you didn't notice that we didn't like you since we gave enough hints for you to realize which makes me believe that you're either stupid or didn't want to believe it. Now with you being gay and all, you messed up not only our plans but Dumbledores. As Ron said, I don't like the fact that you're one of those disgusting faggots and I don't think this friendship can continue."_

_The moment the words were spoken, Ron and Hermione stood and left, leaving me sitting alone, shocked and heartbroken._

\- & -

A tear escaped from my eye as I slowly became conscious of the present. Quickly, I wiped it away and busied myself with packing what little belongings I had into my trunk. No use crying over spilled milk because I knew that nobody wanted to be friends with a freak like me. The Dursleys were right; I didn't deserve to be loved or have friends.

Time passed as I packed my belongings and soon I was boarding the Hogwarts Express. I found a compartment that was empty and warded it so that no one would bother me during the ride back to the Dursleys. One thought kept repeating through my mind as I looked at the changing scenery:

What would my life be if I could just start over?


	3. Two

Number 4 Privet Drive was what you would consider normal. It was the picture of flawlessness compared to the other houses that lined the street in the suburb neighborhood. The lawn was cut the same length, the garden didn't have a single weed, the sidewalk and pathway were clear of dirt, and the house itself stood tall, looking as if it had just been sold. In all, it was a picture of perfection but didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover? Although the house may look normal and the inhabitants inside may look like a loving family, everything wasn't what it seemed.

You see inside of this overall impeccable house, it was noiseless with an occasional snore, grunt, or groaning of a mattress. Not a single soul stirred within the house, not even a mouse, and you could say that the flawless family was asleep. Well, you couldn't be more right, but their darkest secret resided in the second bedroom and was currently awake.

In the second bedroom, the moon shone through the open window to show a boy, no more than fifteenth years of age with flyway black hair and electric green eyes that glowed with hidden power and strength behind round spectacles, laying on a small twin-sized bed. The boy was Vernon and Petunia's nephew, Harry Potter, the black sheep of the family, all because of one thing: he was a wizard, an unnatural occurrence of nature. In their eyes, an ungrateful freak.

Well, let's see why Harry Potter would be awake, shall we?

\- & -

As I laid there on my small twin-sized bed, in my equally small room that was only given to me because of one thing: how my Hogwarts letter was addressed. I guessed my so-called ' _aunt and uncle_ ' didn't want the abominations to know that they weren't the perfect _normal_ family that they portrayed. Shaking my head, only if the Wizarding World could see me now. How their precious 'savior' was reduced to no more than a common slave.

As I continued to lay there, tracing every line and crack in the ceiling, I tried to forget the nightly terrors that haunted me. Only if it were that simple, to forget and not relieve every death or encounters with Voldemort when I closed my eyes, but sadly it wasn't. 

One does not simply forget things because they were horrible or life-changing, no matter how bad they are. Trying to forget is simply mad because the events that took place leave a large impression in your subconscious. Instead, you are forced to relive every moment until you either went crazy from the constant reminder of your loved ones dying or find an anchor so that you don't get lost in the sea of insanity. 

  
With a groan of frustration, I rolled out of bed and found myself in front of the open window. It was peaceful, I decided after a moment of gazing outside. It was different from the daytime, more quiet and beautiful. From the way, the moon and stars shone in the heavens above to the way the plants seemed to dance slightly in the nonexistent wind that blew. The animals of the night crept silently on the ground below as if one loud sound would disrupt the peace and mesmerizing display that the night offered.

The longer I looked outside, the more I became at peace with myself and my thoughts returned back to my last two years at Hogwarts and even when I got my Hogwarts letter. I knew for a fact that Dumbledore knew about the abuse that went on inside of this much too normal house. He knew that Quirrell was possessed in my first year because why else would he keep a dangerous stone on the third floor? Unless he wanted me to be the hero and protect the stone from harm's way, which I did. I bet five galleons that he wanted me and Voldemort to encounter each other because he wanted me to die or finish the ' _dark lord_ ' off for good.

In my second year, he knew for a fact that a Basilisk was terrifying the school. How could you not? With all the petrifications and with me being the only one to hear it, should have given him enough clues to know what it is. I mean he has been along for a while now and has experienced things that I haven't. Why would he let the responsibly rest upon my shoulders when I'm nothing but a child?

Giving a quick shake of my head to clear my thoughts, I focus my attention back outside. Oh, how I wished to be a part of the hypnotizing display of tranquility. To be one with the night. To have a family. That could never be, however, since my parents were dead, my godfather, Sirius, might as well be too since he fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, and Remus. Poor Remus was away on a mission set by Dumbledore to recruit new werewolves for the cause. He was not speaking to nor acknowledging my existence because it reminded him too much If his friends, family, he once held dear to him.

Glancing away from the world outside, I turned my eyes to the clock on my nightstand that looked as if it has seen better days. The red numbers, 11:54, blinked back at me, almost judging. It was weird to think that in six minutes, it would be my sixteenth birthday, and yet I felt as if it were another day. It was also disturbing that I thought the clock was judging me. Maybe I did need to get some well-deserved sleep so I wouldn't start hallucinating, but it was hard since I would only wake up in cold sweat after yet another nightmare. One would think that birthdays were a day of celebration and for family, but for me, it was one of the chores and the traditional birthday beating I got from Vernon and Dudley every year.

One would think that I had something to look forward to, but I don't. I have nothing left; no friends, no family (Fred, George doesn't count), no job (not that I need one but still). All that my birthday meant was that I was getting older and soon die after facing Voldemort. Yes, I knew about the prophecy, especially the last line where it said: " _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can survive while the other survives.."._ I was to be killed or kill and in this case, it was the former. I knew nothing to protect myself from an experienced ' _dark lord'_ like Voldemort and it was all to the bullshit ' _training_ ' that Dumblefuck taught me.

Running a hand through my already messy hair, I glanced back over at the clock to see that the remaining six minutes had passed and it was finally my birthday. Getting lost in thought really makes time slip away after all. Turning my attention back out the open window, I decided to make a wish despite how silly it seemed. For all I knew, despite the silliness of making the wish, it might come true.

"Never thought I'd ask any eternal beings or whoever is listening to this right now. I even thought I was too old to make a birthday wish, but here we are. To Lady Magic, Lord Death, or anyone else listening right now, I, Harry James Potter, wish to travel back in time and do my life all over again. To make decisions that I once thought were wrong. I've never been the one to ask for anything, so please listen to my plea and come to a decision on whether or not to grant it. So mote it be."

As I stood there and waited, I noticed that the wind picked up slightly. I wanted to take it as a sign, but maybe it was a coincidence. As I waited, I looked around for a sign. Maybe a note appearing on my bed, a voice talking out of nowhere, or even a face forming on the moon, but alas nothing happened. I honestly didn't know what I was waiting for and as time progressed forward, I decided to try to get some sleep since it looked like my wish wasn't going to come true. I knew that it was too good to be true. The moment I fell asleep, however, was when things on Number 4 Privet Drive became **magical**.

\- & -

Outside of the overly immaculate house, the plants swayed faster in the wind and the performance became more captivating. All creatures of the night drew closer to the house in which Harry Potter resided as they focused on one point of it: the open window. The wind blew rapidly as the moon and stars in the sky twinkled, glowing radiantly as they enthralled the planet below.

Inside of Harry's room, however, a brilliant white glow started to form in the center of the room. Hovering over the wooden floor, the light pulsed as it began to illuminate the room and soon it became so luminous that you couldn't look at it directly. Not even five seconds later stood a god in the place of the weird light.

Violet's eyes caught the light of the moon and shoulder-length black hair swayed in the blowing wind as the god walked with unnatural grace over to the bed in which Harry laid in. Slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed and simply stared down at the teen laying peacefully next to him. He reached out, hesitating before his hand made contact with Harry then resumed his course of action as he brushed the hair from over Harry's scar. The god slowly traced the cursed scar in the shape of a lightning bolt before leaning in and speaking in the teen's ear.

"Magik's child I've been waiting for a millennium to meet you. You have accomplished so much and have yet to break from it. You, **αγάπη μου (my love)** , are truly extraordinary and I know that the Fates had made the right decision to make you my beloved. I will honor your request since I have yet to make up for the times I wasn't there for you. Go and fix what you must, but know that along the way of your new life, we will meet again. I will see you soon, **αγαπημένη μου (my beloved)**."

Leaning back slightly, the god then placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, cheek, and then finally kissed his lips. Slipping the necklace that he was wearing from around his neck and over his head, he placed it in Harry's hand before closing it. The god then got up and slowly backed up to the center of the room, all while keeping his eyes on Harry. He stood there for a few minutes as if he was reluctant to leave before he tightened his jaw before disappearing in the bright light from which he emerged.

Outside of Harry's room, the night slowly returned back to normal. The plants slowly swaying in the wind, the moon and stars going back to their normal shine, and lastly, the creatures of the shadows crept back to their respected places. All was normal as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but to those who had taken part in it, an extraordinary event had taken place.

Back in Harry's room, he was oblivious to what had happened. He didn't feel time start to tick backward nor feel himself get smaller. He didn't get to see the mystery god, hear the words that were spoken or even the kisses that were laid upon him because of one thing:

Harry Potter was still fast asleep with the necklace clutched tightly in his hand.


	4. Three

**WARNING: This chapter will be broken into the scene, so please read this to avoid confusion.**   
**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**July 31, 1980**   
**London, England**   
**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

St. Mungos was bustling with activity. Patients were being registered, cured of magical illnesses, having limbs reattached, bones re-grew, etc.

Healers were rushing from room to room trying to see all of the patients at once on this very busy Friday night. The magical staff was clocking off of their shift when their replacements came to relieve them. The hospital was focused on one thing: make sure all the patients were seen and treated.

The maternity ward, however, was especially busy since a mother was preparing to give birth to her baby boy. Inside room seven, the mother laid on the hospital bed, gown drawn up over her spread legs while the healer was between them making sure the birth was going smoothly. Assistant healers bustled in and out of the room, checking her blood pressure, heart rate, etc. 

The woman's scarlet hair looked as if it were fire itself as she thrashed her head back and forth on the bed on which she was laying, her olive-green eyes scrunched up in pain as another contraction swept through her tired body. Determination filled her as she prepared to give birth. The woman's name was Lily Potter.

"Well, Mrs. Potter looks like your fully dilated and you may start pushing the moment you feel the need to," said Healer Carlisle from between her spread legs.

As the sweat dripped from her forehead, Lily gave the barest of nods and screamed to the heavens above before pushing the moment another painful contraction strained through her spent body.

Slowly she felt the head rip through her vagina opening as it stretched to accommodate the size and Healer Carlisle's hands as he gently rested them in between her legs. Lily gave another mighty push as the healer ordered and she could feel the heat slowly breakthrough and Healer Carlisle's hands gently grabbing her baby's head.

"Mrs. Potter the baby is almost out. I'm going to need you to give one more push and you'll be able to meet your baby."

Lily could barely register the healer's words as she gave one more push and when she did, she felt the baby's shoulders slide out and the healer pull the rest of her baby out of her body.

A loud cry sounded through the air as the baby was finally free from its mother. Healer Carlisle quickly cut the umbilical cord and passed the baby to an assistant healer that stood next to him.

After her baby was weighed and measured, Lily finally got to meet her son. In her right arm, she held him and was finally able to get a clear look at the tiny human that she brought into this world.

In her right arm, her baby had silky black hair that seemed to sway with the invisible breeze that swept through the hospital room and those eyes. Those enchanting emerald eyes, that were so much like her own, gazed up with so much innocence that it seemed unreal. He had her eyes and   
nose, but the rest was James.

As she continued to look down at the newborn with adoration clear within her eyes, she was obvious to when her husband and friends, as well as the healer, came back into the room.

"Darling, are you alright?" asked James as he came to stand beside her bed.

She could only nod as her attention was focused elsewhere. The moment that James saw that she was alright, he peered down at the face of his son. At that very moment, he could see why his wife was so captivated with their newborn. After all, he was the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen.

Their attention was brought back to reality when the healer came back into the room, with a floating quill and clipboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you are the parents of a very healthy boy. Would you like to name him now or wait until tomorrow when you have time to think things over?"

"We would like to name him now, please," Lily said, voice hoarse from screaming out from the pain.

The healer asked if she wanted to sign the names herself, but she politely declined. Instead, she looked at her husband for a moment and he nodded, giving her the go-ahead with naming their child.

"Hadrian James Potter," Lily said as she kissed her baby's forehead and grabbed her husband's hand.

And that, my friends, was how the savior of the Wizarding World was born.

**- & \- **

**October 31, 1981**   
** Godric's Hallow **   
** Potter Cottage **

  
Before the open window, James Potter stood breathing in the cool, crisp autumn air. As he looked out into the world, he was reminded of the fun times that he, Lily, and the rest of the Marauders would share. Not that they couldn't experience the same fun as they did in the past, but it just wasn't safe. With the war going on, with his family going into hiding, and not with his baby boy, Hadrian (Harry for short), is a possible candidate for a prophecy that they didn't even know was true.

So deep into his thoughts, James jumped when he felt a warm hand graze his back as arms slid around him. Turning slightly, he saw that it was only his wife, Lily, and he returned the embrace as he stepped back from the window, looking down at the two who held his heart in their hands: his previous Lily, and their son, Harry.

A heart-filled smile spread across his face as he and Lily settled down on either side of Harry, who looked up at them with a gurgling laugh while waving his arms around. Taking his wand from the holster on his forearm and with a practiced flick, sent a steam of colorful animals dancing around in the air from his wand, leaving the infant awestruck.

Tilting his head down slightly, James watched at Harry grasped a multi-colored stag from in front of him which only busted in colorful sparkles at his touch making him clap his hands in delight. Lily pulled Harry into her arms and together they danced around the spacious living room as James sent another stream of multi-colored animals lazily into the air. Together, Lily and James watched as Harry looked around in fascination, prodding the animals that came close enough to touch.

Hours passed as the family danced around the room, living in the moment because Lily and James didn't know which would be there last. The ominous foreboding that they remembered that ensnared their senses for months since the birth of their precious son pushed to the front of their minds, making them savor this moment as if it were their last. Kissing the top of her son's head, Lily cradled him in her arms as she stood up. James stood up as well, arms stretching above his head and tossing his wand carelessly on the couch, where it rolled into the crease of the cushions.

"I'm going to take Harry to bed," Lily announced, as she headed towards the kitchen with James followed behind her. She stopped at the foot of the stairs as James lingered in the hallway.

"I'll see you upstairs, Lilyflower," James said as he leaned forward to give her a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they heard the quiet click of the door being opened from the living room. They broke away from each other, frozen as they listened to the creak of the door being pushed opened.

"Wait here," James murmured as he squared his shoulders, creeping into the kitchen, leaving Lily standing on the stairs clutching their son, looking around wildly for an unexpected attack, not making a sound. Hearing nothing but the sound of her breathing, making the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention before a fierce bellow echoed throughout the house.

"Lily!" James cried, the tone of his terrified her even more as it was filled with fear, as she took a feeble step towards the living room. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Un-freezing from her spot and with a burst of determination, Lily clutched Harry tighter to her bosom before running up the stairs to the nursery. She closed and locked the door behind her with surprisingly steady hands, and she tried to hold Harry closer to her than possible. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that her fate would end up like her husband. She took in a deep breath and looked down at her son, who gazed up at her with wide, fearful emerald eyes- her eyes.

"Baby," she whispered, her throat contracting as she set him gently in his crib. A sickening thud from below met her ears as a sob forced its way through her lips, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She forced a smile as she heard a cold, high pitched laugh echo from the stairs as she stared down at her son.

"I...Mummy loves you, Harry. Mummy loves you so much," Lily chocked out, placing her hand to her lips as she heard another faint click coming from the nursery door. Faint light illuminated the nursery as the door was pushed fully open, and Lily, standing up, turned to face her fate.

Voldemort stood in the doorway, a shadow of his former self with his head tilted sideways in curiosity at the scene in front of him. He took a slow step into the nursery as Lily raised her arms protectively over the crib. His thin lips stretched into a mocking smile as he hissed in contempt at her attempt of protection.

"Not Harry," Lily said. "Not Harry, please. Please, not Harry."

"Step aside, you foolish girl." Voldemort jeered. "Stand aside, now."

"Not Harry," Lily said more boldly. "Take me instead. Just please, not Harry."

Voldemort took another step forward, studying her fierce expression as he towered over her with her defiant eyes staring straight into his.

"Have mercy, please. Not Harry," she begged. "Please have mercy."

With a sudden swiftness, Voldemort and brought it down wordlessly, a blinding green light filled the room, and as young Harry's eyes squeezed shut, a dull thud of a body hitting the floor confirmed the worst thing imaginable: Lily Potter was dead.

A frightening laugh echoed through the nursery and by extension, the entire house as Voldemort, Dark Lord Supreme, stood over the crib, aiming his wand in the center of the infant's face. Tears leaked from Harry's eyes as he whimpered silently while looking up Voldemort, whose grin was of delight. Feeling a rush of power course through his body, Voldemort raised his wand over his head and brought it down with a scream of, " _Avada_ _Kedavra_ ".

There was another overwhelming flash of green light, a roaring in Voldemort's ears, a prickling sensation throughout his entire body, and right then and there he knew that something had gone wrong.

Suddenly, he knew no more.

**- & -**

** November 1, 1981 **   
** Little Whinging, Surry **   
** Number 4 Privet Drive **

  
In the suburb of Little Whinging, Surrey, on the street Privet Drive, the occupants of the numerous houses lining the streets were either asleep or winding down from a long down and just settling down into bed for a good nights rest. However, as they drifted off into the sea of dreams, the people never noticed the peculiar things happening outside of their very homes.

As a cool breeze blew rustling the autumn leaves on this quiet night, a man appeared out of nowhere. He was a strange man, not one that you would see in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which was long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore old fashioned robes, a deep purple cloak that swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. Light blue eyes took in his surroundings, bright and sparkling over his half-moon spectacles and a nose that was long and crooked, as though it had broken more than once. That unordinary man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Walking down the street after pulling out what looked to be a silver cigarette light from the pocket of his purple robe, Albus flicked it open, held it up and clicked it. Twelve times, after each click of the Put-Outer, the streetlights cut off without a sound. The only lights left on the street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, the eyes of a cat.

If anyone looked outside, even the bleary-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Slipping the Put-Outer back inside the fold of his robes, Albus continued down the street where number four was and sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it nor acknowledged its presence but after a while, he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile down at the tabby, but it was gone. In its place, a rather severe woman wearing square glasses exactly like the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one at that. With her black hair drawn into a tight bun, she looked unmistakably ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on this wall all day."

"All day? You should have been out celebrating. I know that I must have pasted a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily before replying.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right. You'd think they'd be more careful but no, even the muggles have noticed that there is something going on." Pausing, she jerked her head back towards the Dursleys dark living room window. "I heard it all. Shooting stars...Flocking of owls...Well, they're not completely stupid and bound to notice something."

"You can't blame them," Dumbledore said gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate over the years."

Time seemed to pass more quickly as they continued to converse. Not too long after, they heard the distinct rumble of a motorbike break the silence around them. Steady growing louder, the pair of them looked up and down the street for some sort of headlight before finding none and looked up into the night sky. The moment they looked up, however, a huge motorbike fell out of the sky and landed on the road in front of them.

If you thought the motorbike was huge, then you should have seen the man. Almost twice as tall than any normal man and as five times as wide, he looked too big and so _wild_ \- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard his most of his face, hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms, he held a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved. "At last. May I inquire, just where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore," the giant of a man replied, as he carefully stepped off of the motorbike. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, I assume?"

"No, sir. The house was almost destroyed but I got him out just before the muggles started swarming around. He fell asleep as we were flyin’ over Bristol."

Bending forward, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall look at the tiny bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuff of ebony hair over his forehead, they could see a curiously shaped cut, almost like a lightning bolt...or the motion to cast the killing curse: Avada Kedavra.

"Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar for the rest of his life."

"Couldn't you do anything about it, Albus?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I many myself and one above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well- give him here Hagrid- we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry into his arms and just as he turned towards the Dursley's house, Hagrid interrupted him.

"Could I- Could I say goodbye to him, sir?"

He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid gave a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the muggles!"

Nodding his head at her, Hagrid buried his face into a large handkerchief as sobs racked his rather large body.

While Professor McGonagall was calming down Hagrid, Dumbledore had already crossed the low garden and was almost to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, and tucked it into Harry's blankets before returning to the other two. For a full two minutes, the three of them stood and watched the tiny bundle on the doorstep; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have disappeared.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business standing around here any longer. We may as well go join in on the celebrations."

"Yeah," Hagrid agreed, voice muffled. "I'd best get this bike back to its owner. G'night Professor McGonagall and to you, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his leather coat, Hagrid swung himself back on the motorbike and kicked the engine to life; with a roar, it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I'll shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding at her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

With that, Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On   
the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured, before turning on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he too disappeared.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him as he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours’ time by Mrs. Dursley’s scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that the next day, he would be sent to live in an orphanage. He couldn’t know that at this very moment, people were meeting in secret all over the country, holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices:

_"_ _To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**November 1, 1981**   
**Little Whinging, Surry**   
**Number 4 Privet Drive**

  
As the sun rose in the morning sky, casting a golden light on the suburb community in Little Whinging, Surry below, and the birds started to sing their unique and unchangeable songs, one Petunia Durlsey woke up after a night of tossing and turning for the foreboding feeling never left. One look at the clock on the nightstand told her that it was only 6:30 a.m. which meant her husband and little Dudley would be getting up in half an hour and that it was time to start her day.

Walking downstairs, Petunia thought about just why she had had a troubled sleep as it was quite silly really, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday: one, the strange news report on the telly, and two, Vernon wondering about her freak of a sister, Lily. Could they be connected? She had heard and saw first hand that _freaks_ like her sister communicated through owls, but that didn't explain the strange owl sightings during the day. No, what bothered Petunia the most was when Vernon had mentioned Lily. He knew that her name was not to be mentioned in her perfect, _normal_ home. He knew that it was a sore subject for her and even mentioned the freaks son, Harry! Such a nasty _common_ name for no doubt a freak like its parents!

Well, it's a new day and Petunia wasn't going to let the events of yesterday affect her day! In a week's, her precious little Ickle Diddykins would be going to have his first playdate with some of Petunia's friends and their sons and in the meantime, she had a long list of things to do. By the time she had got downstairs, the thoughts of the freak and her son were gone and now replaced by a long list of errands she had to complete that day.

When Petunia opened the front door to get the milk bottles, she found a surprise waiting for her: there on her front doorstep was a baby in a basket! She let out a soft scream as she saw a letter curled in the baby's hand addressed to her in familiar handwriting...writing that she hadn't seen in elven years: the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore.

After a moment of panic, Petunia immediately brought the baby inside, not wanting the neighbors to see, and laid him on the couch. Now as earlier panic forgotten, she sat staring down at the letter clutched in her hand which read:

_Dear Petunia_ _Dursley_ _,_

_I am sorry to be the one writing to you about the unfortunate deaths of your sister and brother-in-law, Lily and James Potter. Their son, Harry, lives and lies in tbe basket accompanying this letter. James and Lily were brave and courageous people fighting against an evil wizard by the name, Lord Voldemort, who has been plaguing the Wizarding World for eleven years. Many people have fought against Voldemort, but none as hard as Lily and James Potter. Many people, including myself, are_ _mourning their death and we are all deeply saddened to see such talented and bright souls gone._

_On the night of their deaths, James tried to fight Lord Voldemort to give Lily and Harry time to run, but alas Voldemort was more powerful and James was killed. When Voldemort found Lily and on that night she sacrificed herself for Harry so that he may live. Therefore, she installed ancient magic in Harry that keeps him protected and those associated safe wherever Lily's blood still lives. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he somehow failed and disappeared. I believe that Voldemort is still alive, weak and powerless, but alive. He has many_ _followers who might want to finish what their master started and kill Harry. Harry is in grave danger from being killed by one of those followers._

_There is only one place in this world where Harry is completely safe and that is your home, where Lily's blood still lives. I ask that you take Harry in_ _and treat him as you will. However, I_ _ask that you do not break the boy for he is too_ _valuable_ _to the Wizarding World. The fate of Harry Potter's life rests in your hands. I also ask that you think it over and in a week's time, should you decide not to take him in, send a letter addressed plainly to Albus Dumbledore through regular post. Once I received the letter, I will come and find another solution to Harry's protection. However, if this should happen, Petunia_ _Dursley_ _, know that I will be deeply disappointed in you._

_\- Albus Dumbledore_

\- & -

Petunia was shocked at what she had read; random phrases from Dumbledore's letter echoed in her head: " _D_ _eaths of your sister and brother-in-law, Lily and James Potter."..." The fate of Harry Potter's life rests in your hands."..."Treat him as you will."._ The letter was too much for her to accept, so she laid it next to her and looked over at the baby next to her. As it was the first time she had really looked at him, she noticed a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. It was probably from the attack, she guessed. As if sensing her gaze, the baby opened its eyes and right then Petunia noticed that she was looking right into the eyes of her sister. No, this couldn't happen; her freak of a sister couldn't just die and then pass the responsibly to her. 

As she continued to look at the baby, her mind began to wander and she remembered the day that Lily had received her letter. It had started off as a normal day, with Petunia and her family planning to go spend the day on the coast and have a picnic, something they did every summer. However, that was quickly crushed, when the mail was delivered and her parents discovered the _unnatural_ letter for Lily. That was the day that everything changed, from Lily and Petunia's relationship to the relationship with Petunia and her parents. That was the day that Lily became the favorite and Petunia faded into the background.

Another memory slowly unraveled in her mind; the day that she wrote to the biggest freak of them all: Albus Dumbledore. It happened on the day that her parents to Lily and Petunia to a place called Diagon Ally with a trained wizard to buy Lily's school supplies for a school named Hogwarts. Soon as they had got back, however, Petunia went into her room and didn't come out for the rest of the afternoon. She thought that the reason she wasn't a witch too was that only _freaks_ like Lily were chosen, but deep down she knew she only thought this because she secretly wanted to go to Hogwarts too! Then an idea came to her, a simply brilliant idea! Why didn't she just write to the headmaster of the school and asked if she could come to? Petunia had gotten out a piece of paper and pen and began to write. A half an hour late, she put the pen down and stared down at her letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Evans. I am writing to you because a couple of weeks ago, you wrote to my_ _sister, Lily Evans, and said that she could attend your wizarding school. I was wondering if that meant I could attend as well? I know that would mean that I would have to be a witch too, but if she's related to me and a witch, doesn't it mean I'm a witch too? I would like to train as well to make a good witch out of myself_. 

_Please write back soon,_

_P_ _etunia Evans_

In the end, all she got was rejection, stating that she'd actually have to have magic to be able to attend the school. As if she wanted to be a freak and do _unnatural, unthinkable_ things! Petunia actually liked her normal suburban home, with a normal husband and child. Even if there was a chance for her to have a drop of _magic_ in her blood, it didn't matter because she didn't want to have anything to do with that _freakish_ world anyways!

Suddenly, Petunia heard rustling coming from upstairs and she quickly snapped back to the present. Vernon was getting up which and soon would be coming downstairs and would, of course, see Harry on the couch. As Vernon had a short temper, she didn't want anything to set him off since it was so early in the morning. Petunia quickly got up and all but ran to hide Harry in the cupboard before Vernon had time to see him.

Right then and there, Petunia made the decision that she and her family would not be taking the freak in! Not now, not ever! Her precious family would not be tainted with its freakish ways and so he would have to leave. After all, what would the neighbors say if he did something freakish in front of them? They would be a disgrace to everyone who knew them, that's what. Even though her freak of a sister and her have never been close, it didn't mean that Petunia would take her son and raise him as her own! Hopefully, before sending him off to an orphanage, she could stamp some of the magic out of him, so by the time he received his letter, his new parents wouldn't have to deal with him becoming a _freak_ like his parents. After all, being _freaks_ is what got them killed in the first place.

**- & -**

  
Petunia had just barely gotten Harry into the cupboard when Vernon stomped down the stairs. 

"Good morning, dear, " she said. "Do you have anything going on at the office this morning? If not, then I have a serious matter to speak to you about."

Vernon looked oddly at his wife; the last time she had asked to talk to him about a serious matter was when she announced she was pregnant with Dudley. 

"I don't have anything major that requires my attention. Matter of fact, I can take the day off if I wish to, " Vernon said as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"Vernon, you know how my sister and her husband had a son?" Seeing him about to deny it, Petunia cut him off before he could start a sentence. After all, it was particular for her to talk about her sister, at least voluntarily. "Yes you do, you mentioned his name, Harry if I do believe was what you said. You also said he was about Dudley's age. Moving on, this morning I went to collect the milk like I usually do and guess what I discovered this morning? A baby."

Giving him time to digest what she said, Petunia handed him the letter from Dumbledore before going to retrieve Harry from the cupboard. When she got back, she wasn't surprised to see her husband pale and slightly shaking. After all, he had expressed a strong opinion on what he thought about her _freak_ sister and her equally _freakish_ husband.

"Is that him?" Vernon asked.

Petunia could only nod, praying silently in her mind that no harm would come of the child because she knew Lily would never forgive her, as she placed him on the table. He looked at the baby, frowning, for a long while before turning his attention to Petunia.

"Well, what do you think we should do with him?"

"I was thinking of dropping him off at a nearby orphanage. I don't want any of his freakish ways near our precious Dudley! What if Dudley caught it too? What would we do then?"

"An orphanage? Yes, that might work. Go on and get ready while I get Dudley dressed. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes and we'll leave to head to Wool's Orphanage."

**- & -**

** November 1, 1981 **   
** London, England **   
** Wool's Orphanage **

The ride to Wool's Orphanage was only supposed to be an hour and a half, however, if you were the Dursley family, it took them two hours. Why you may ask? Well, Vernon kept taking turns after a mile or two, all while looking back to make sure he and his family weren't being followed. Once on the interstate, he floored the gas pedal exceeding the speed limit. An hour later, Vernon pulled off on an exit, drove down the main street, before slowly coming to a stop in front of a building. Once stopped, he turned off the engine before leaning back with a sigh.

"Are you alright, dear?" Petunia asked.

  
"I'm okay. I'll feel even better when we get the little freak out of our car and our lives, and onto that doorstep." Vernon replied.

Petunia could only nod for that was how she felt as well. Quietly opening the passenger door, she grabbed little Harry from the car seat in the backseat before stepping out into the cool air outside. Closing the door, she glanced around to make sure no one stirred within the night to witness what she was about to do. Moving stealthily in the early morning light, Petunia rushed towards the orphanage where she gently placed Harry on the doorstep, making sure the blanket was covering him and everything else was in place. Petunia was normal and while she may not like the little freak, no one could accuse her of mistreating a child. Double-checking the blanket, she placed a letter inside of little Harry's fist which read:

  
_To whom it may concern,_

  
_Inside of this basket, lies Harry Potter. He was placed on my doorstep, the same as he is now, but I do not of him nor his parents. I cannot take care of him for I have a child of my own that requires my full attention. I ask that you take him in and treat him well, please._

  
The letter was left unsigned for Petunia did not want the matron of the orphanage nor the authorities to know of her family's involvement with the child. Looking down at the baby, she took in his features one last time because this would be the last time they would ever see each other. Now that she really looked at him, she noticed that he looked more like Lily than the man she married, James. Petunia could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as it became hard to swallow. No, she would not cry. He was better off here than with her and her family. Kissing two fingertips, she placed them on little Harry's forehead before saying, 

"I'm sorry, Lily, for everything. For the harsh words, mistreating you because you were special, and even wishing death upon your family. I hope that you can forgive me and understand that this is for the best."

Taking one last glance down at the child, Petunia rang the doorbell before all but running back to the car. Soon as she was in, Vernon started the car, and the Dursley family drove off in a cloud of smoke, never to see Harry Potter again. 

**- & -**

A woman with flawless beauty opened the door and stepped on the threshold as she looked around for the person who rang the doorbell. Finding no one, she went to close the door when a tiny whimper caught her attention. Stepping back out, topaz eyes looked out into the early morning light for a silhouette of a person as her ears strained to catch a hint of a heartbeat. Her senses led her to look down where a baby rested on the doorstep, shivering from the cold.

Faster than human eyes could see, the woman had the baby in her arms as she searched the basket for a source of identification. Finding a letter, she read it as she stepped back inside and closed the door. 

"Well, little Harry, my name is Mrs. Esme Cullen and it looks like your going to be one of my charges until your of age or get adopted. Don't worry, however, I'm sure we'll find your forever home in little time." Esme said, with a musical tint to her voice. 

However, while Esme brought the child inside to present him to her coven, miles away in a speeding car, Petunia had her head on the window and could only think of one thing:

_Good luck, Harry Potter._


End file.
